


Through My Eyes

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth could only be seen through her very own eyes, and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Eyes

He placed Shireen in her crib before going to sit by her side at the window. It’s been almost an year since their daughter was born, and almost half an year since she last saw Stannis. His brother summoned him back to King’s Landing right after their daughter was born, he ignored his duty for the first time when Shireen got sick, but he eventually went. He was back now, and even if he kissed Shireen’s scared face and paced the room with her in his arms for the whole of the day, I was still waiting for him to hate me, to blame me for being unable to prevent our daughter to get sick and scared for life, for not being able to deliver him a healthy son.

Long fingers link with her, and it’s all it takes for her tears to spill. She tried to will them to stop, but all she could do was keep a louder sob from waking Shireen, making her whole body shake, capturing Stannis’ attention even faster.

‘Selyse’ just like on our wedding night, his face was right in front of mine, confusion written all over it. ‘Wha- What is…’ his words die on his throat, and he pulls his hand from mine, even pushing himself away from me. He sat on the far corner of the window seat, pressed on the wall, hands tight on his knees, it would all look very comical if I wasn’t still crying, he looked just like a boy that has been naughty. ‘I am sorry. I should have known that my presence by your side would be unwanted now’

Not having the patience that was needed to find out what made him act like this, tired of having to wait for his rage and only getting this passionate defeat, it was almost like he was blaming me for pushing him away.

‘I left you, my wife, when you needed me the most. I left our daughter when she was in such a painful state. And I can see why you’d cry upon my touch, after all, I was the one responsible for your greatest pain.’ he glances at the yellow crib at the center of the room, to our girl, than back to me, there is pain in there, a pain as big as mine.

‘You also gave me my most treasured possession’ I guess this will always be us. That if I was scared and feeling guilty of something, Stannis will be hiding somewhere, feeling much worse. An odd kind of comfort, but it was us.

Reaching out to him, he does more than just grab my hand, he pulls me to him in a tight hug, his face pressed on my hair, and I pretend not to hear his silent sobs as I rub his back. He needed me just as much as I needed him, and we both needed our girl, our Shireen.


End file.
